The Purge
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: El Turismo asesino era como una moda en América por los últimos años. Ellos sencillamente no dejarían pasar la oportunidad. Aun si no todos están de acuerdo. Purge! AU - Multi-Pairing. Advertencias: Lemon/Smut, Lenguaje Obsceno, Gore, Angst, Tortura, Dark!Characters


**No tengo absolutamente en nada en contra de los personajes que se retraten como "malos" en mi historia; abarcando malas acciones. Es simplemente mi forma de colocarlos para crear la trama. Mis historias _siempre_ son bastante fuertes en cuanto a lo que ocurre.**

 **Si no te gusta o aguantas la violencia; lenguaje obsceno; sexo no consensuado; muerte de personajes... Te recomiendo no leer esto y así evitarnos la molestia ¿vale? :3**

* * *

 **Turismo Particular**

—¿Están seguros de que es buena idea?

— ¿Lo preguntas por qué...?

— Porque, _señor Gato August D_... No tienen ni la más remota idea de en qué día vamos a llegar y posiblemente se infarten. — rodó los ojos sin ver el problema a la situación.

— Bueno, se supone que vamos a estar juntos ¿no? Solo serán doce horas. mientras no se vayan lejos y les den cuatro disparos en el pecho estarán bien. — afirma totalmente relajado.

Claro, Suga y J-Hope están de lo más entusiasmados con el asunto, pero un ligero momento de pausa les llegó al recordar que aunque ofrecieron ir a Estados Unidos... Tres personitas no estaban enteradas de la razón principal para ir allí.

Aunque bueno, se la viven durmiendo cada vez que empiezan a hablar al respecto. No tienen la culpa de que Jimin arrastre a Jungkook porque le da mucho fastidio escuchar lo que para él es una especie de broma sádica. Vino de Yoongi y J-Hope al fin y al cabo. Por otro lado el tercer ignorante al respecto es Namjoon que sencillamente se quedó jugando quién sabe qué cosa en el celular.

De último están Jin y Taehyung que sencillamente les resbala el asunto. No los molesta, tampoco los entusiasma, es más una curiosidad.

Sea como fuere esto, iban a estar en el día de depuración quisieran o no. Son siete personas que iban a quedarse pegados como la pequeña y a veces disfuncional familia que son ¿Que de malo iba a pasar? Incluso si les disparaban, mientras no fuera algún nervio importante y pudieran bailar después. Estaría bien.

Todo iba a estar bien... supuestamente.

Aterrizar en New York fue malo en el sentido de que todos se habían dormido y ninguno se atrevió a despertar a Yoongi. Apreciaban su vida como para arriesgarla de ese modo tan imprudente y Jimin estaba siendo casi arrastrado, con el sueño igual de profundo. La azafata lo hizo y se llevó la mayor mirada de desprecio que nadie pudiera recibir. Son alrededor de las dos de la tarde; viajaron al pasado teóricamente hablando en cuanto a horarios.

Son un grupo ligeramente voluminoso, no solo por los cabellos de colores, sino por el hecho de que hacen escándalo y es en coreano. No hay muchos entendedores de coreano en plena New York. Para Jimin fue extraño que Yoongi llevara tamaña maleta negra que jamás le ha visto. Todos van con tan limitado equipaje por ser un viaje de dos días.

Luego decían que él con su maquillaje lleva demasiadas cosas. En dado caso, es culpa de Jin por dejarlo llevar todo lo que quiere al viaje. Con ese hombre siempre revisando que cada viaje salga bien o tan bien como se pueda y no les falte nada. Viven relativamente lejos y aun así lo hace. Es su mamá gallina.

Llegaron al hotel, empujaron a Jimin a la piscina porque nunca es malo verlo "nadar" y tras un regaño por entrar con ropa a la piscina subieron a la habitación. El pobre seguía goteando agua a pesar de lo mucho que se secó para estar medianamente seco. Por venganza sacudió el cabello mojando a Tae y se lanzó sobre Hoseok para terminar el karma.

—Parecen unos niños. —quejumbra Yoongi sacando algo de su maleta y dejándolo en la cama que ocuparía Jimin. Este tomó el objeto con curiosidad para luego alzar una ceja.

— Suga, te quiero mucho, pero aun no entiendo cuál es tu afán de máscaras. O de donde sacas dinero para mandar a hacerlas... o arrastrarme a este viaje... O para vivir.— su lista de misterios podía seguir y seguir en esa línea

—Lo que importa es que esa es tuya. —corta malhumorado. El muchacho pelirosa simplemente vio su máscara desde distintos ángulos hasta tirarla a la cama sin el más mínimo interés.

— ¿¡Quien tuvo la brillante idea de estar todos en una misma habitación!?

—Yoongi pagó tres pasajes de avión. Su cuenta bancaria debe estar agonizando ¿En serio vas a reclamarle por la habitación? —increpa Jin con diversión debido a la queja de Nam-Joon.

—Somos siete personas aquí. Pude haber pagado por un cuarto si me hubieran avisado que veníamos.

—Fue como un secuestro. — a medida que Jimin se le acerca, Jungkook se aleja; sabía perfectamente que quería darle un beso en... alguna parte de la cara.

Por repartición, iban dormir en la misma cama -lo cual es extraño, es viajes así suele dormir con Yoongi-, y sencillamente no necesita mayor tentación a la normal que tiene por parte de su mejor amigo. Ya son lo suficientemente cariñosos para sus hormonas alborotadas. Según Nam-Joon, esto era normal y que se le pasaría en algún momento, pero este no llega muy rápido y comienza a exasperarlo. Está empezando a creer que Papá oso le ha mentido muy vilmente y con esto no debería jugar. Terminó por empujar al pelirosa, con la desgracia de que lo tumbó de la cama por accidente.

—Un secuestro de amor. Nos van a agradecer haber venido. —afirma Hoseok con su entusiasmo natural.

—Lo agradecería de no dormir en el sofá...

—Al menos duermes solo.

— Se quejan tanto. —blanquea los ojos con genuino fastidio. Creyó que Jin tendría la decencia de explicarle a Namjoon el motivo del viaje.

De saberlo seguramente no estaría tan quejumbroso, quizá solo los vería con desaprobación por traer a sus dos retoños -o a todos en general si lo piensa muy bien- a este lugar con la expectativa del día de depuración. Nuevamente, para algo tienen a Jin.

Examinando un poco la habitación Jimin se encontró la bendita maleta gigante de Yoongi. No es precisamente pesada, lo raro es que tenga una contraseña numérica. Puede ser idea suya, pero Suga junto a J-Hope están más entusiasmados de lo que puede considerarse normal. Al menos en el más amargado de los siete.

Le gustaría estar en Corea molestando por ahí, sin embargo eso también lo puede hacer aquí... Es gratis y hasta con un Buffet.

Pasando tan desapercibidos como puede serlo con cabello rosado, azul y gris; coreanos; escandalosos y sin hablar inglés jugaron en la piscina del hotel; bromeaban con alguna que otra persona totalmente divertidas por su nulo inglés y llegada la noche se dieron la tarea de dejar sin un poco de comida el buffet. También se pasaron por el karaoke.

Lugar donde Namjoon falló miserablemente a diferencia del resto, no se le tomaría en cuenta. Al volver a la habitación Hoseok encendió la televisión y Suga tuvo la gentileza de sacar su maleta del misterio y...

— ¿Ropa? ¿Para que la ropa?

—Para que combine con la máscara si esa explicación te hace feliz. —hizo un puchero.

— ¿Me esconden algo ustedes aparte de la necesidad de venir hasta aquí justo...?

— ¡AH! ¡ESO ES LO QUE PASA! —exclama de repente, Hoseok se echó a reír por la reacción de Namjoon ante la amable explicación de Taehyung—. Y NO NOS DIJERON NADA. Mierda pudieron haberlo dicho, pedir opinión... ya saben, lo normal cuando-

Un sonido, como estática llenó la habitación. La pantalla de la televisión se puso azul con el símbolo estadounidense del águila y un aviso en letras blancas; obviamente en inglés por lo que a pesar de saber que significa ese aviso, no tienen una idea exacta y concisa de lo dicho.

 _This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge._

— ¿ _Purge_? Espera un momento ¿¡Es eso donde podemos matar sin que importe si lo hacemos!? —saltó Jungkook con entusiasmo.

— ¡Precisamente por eso vinimos Kookie! —responde Hoseok sonriente.

 _All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours._

— Eso... No es un poco... eh... No. simplemente, no ¿Para qué vinimos a algo como esto? —pregunta Jimin viendo que Suga sacaba algo desde el fondo de la maleta. Cuchillos, pistolas, se pregunta con toda seriedad de dónde sacó eso.

 _Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning until 7am, when The Purge concludes._

—Hombre, puede ser divertido y ya que nos rebajaron el precio del vuelo y la estadía por venir y matar ¿Qué más da? —afirma con desinterés y entregando el arma de fuego a Jungkook quien... Saben que es un poco peleón, pero no que iba a saltar de alegría por esto. Como se esperaron: Jimin no luce muy motivado.

En realidad, nada motivado.

—No te culparan por matar, violar o drogarte. Estaremos todos juntos. Despreocúpate.—asegura Hoseok tomando la máscara de encima de su cama.

—Igual no-

 _Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all._

Un edificio justo frente al hotel explotó, al menos la parte de abajo de este— ¡Y EMPEZÓ! —exclamaron, Jimin solo parpadeó pensando en qué clase de lío lo acaban de meter

Siendo franco, pensó que las máscaras eran un mal chiste o broma que Hoseok quisiera hacer a gente del hotel; la ropa podía ser para bailar como acostumbran hacer a mitad de la calle con un mínimo de música... ¡NO ESTO! Respingó cuando pusieron un cuchillo en su mano y la máscara en la otra.

—Preocúpate por divertirte. Purgaremos de gratis. —dice Yoongi despreocupado con su máscara en la mano.

—Somos turismo asesino... ¡EH! ¡TAMBIÉN PODEMOS LLEVAR A KOOKIE A BEBER! —exclama Hoseok.

—También es una opción. Enfoquémonos en lo importante primero. —sugiere Tae. Jungkook se encogió de hombros. Con una especie de calma poco usual salieron de la habitación de hotel. Jimin iba al lado del más joven.

— ¿Enserio quieres hacer esto...?

—Por supuesto que sí. Incluso me gustaría hacerlo en Corea. Lástima que solo aquí lo hacen. —dice Jungkook y Jimin bufa.

— ¿Alguno consideró mínimamente que a mí no me gustan esta clase de cosas? O siquiera decirme que haríamos esto y no venir.

—No es nuestra culpa que te entra sueño cuando lo hablamos.

—Pero-

Chilló espantado cuando alguien se lanzó encima suyo de repente. El arma que tenía en su mano se disparó como cuatro veces contra el pecho de la mujer de pinta indonesia. Ella cayó al suelo y Yoongi disparó a su cabeza. Ya tenía la máscara puesta y Jimin no sabe si le da más miedo esto de haber matado o esa cosa que tiene puesta.

—Increíble, justo Jimin mata primero. —Quejumbra Hoseok.

—Para esto es la máscara. Úsala y no seas necio. —regaña Jin.

Más personas aparecieron y sin mucha duda los herían y los mataban. Claro, poco a poco a medida que bajaban del hotel parecían tomar práctica. Algo como un pequeño tutorial. Una vez en la planta baja del hotel Nam-Joon se percató de una limusina sucia, pero con un chofer justo al lado, esperando nervioso. Se acercó y el hombre notoriamente asustado quiso irse o esconderse. No le dio chance. Lo tomó de la ropa abrió la puerta del vehículo y lo puso justo ahí. No presto atención a su balbuceo; Jin cerró la puerta embistiendo con su cuerpo completo y de ese modo aplastó repugnantemente la cabeza del miserable chofer.

— ¡Adelante! —exclamó y entre el bullicio se subieron al vehículo. Namjoon al volante y el resto atrás.

— ¡Hay armas bajo el asiento! —anuncia Jungkook sacando un par de cojines para empezar a sacar las largas y pesadas armas de calibre alto.

—Si las tienen aquí es porque son de nivel cuatro. así que... usémoslas... si es que entiendo como armar esto. —murmura Tae intentando entender cómo se colocaba esto. Jin le dio un empujón.

—Es solo una base. Se hace esto. —abrió la ventana, colocó la munición; quitó el seguro y empezó a disparar a todos los que iban corriendo por la acera. Jimin mordisquea un pequeño bizcocho que había en la pequeña nevera de la limusina.

—Prefiero el tiro al blanco. —comenta Yoongi con un rifle. Subiendo a los asientos y sacando al menos medio cuerpo por la ventanilla en la parte de arriba de la limusina apuntaba y disparaba como si anda o importando poco a quien lo hace. Cree haber matado a un par de niños en el proceso.

No más que Jin y está seguro de que en algún momento empezaran a apostar por quien lleva más.

—¡Jiminie~! ¡Ven a probar! —invita Jungkook entregando un AK-47 que dejó al pobre hombre con los ojos cuadrados.

—No es muy buena ide-

—Mira. Te pones aquí, jalas esto y ya está hecho. —Para ser sincero, no lo molestaría usarlo si no fuese por el empuje a su hombro; aunque tiene resistencia nunca ha usado un arma y obviamente no está acostumbrado al retroceso de la misma.

—No recuerdo tener amigos homicidas... Ni lunáticos. Al menos no hasta este punto. —admite al sentir el impacto de varios objetos sólidos -obviamente personas-, contra la limusina.

—Solo es experimentar. Doce horas no hacen mal a nadie... Excepto a ellos. Tae, pásame el cartucho.

Estuvieron conduciendo por un rato disparando todo lo que se tuviera a la mano y a quien estuviese andando por ahí. Posiblemente por estar tan iniciado hay mucha gente. Por motivos fuera del entendimiento común -o el de Jimin que aún no aprueba este asunto-, Nam-Joon chocó de lleno contra una casa de paupérrimas condiciones.

—N-no lo hagan, por favor. N-nosotros-

—Ojalá entendiera lo que dice. Quizá sería más divertido. —Jungkook tomó un bate que hay tirado por ahí. De aluminio y notablemente gastado. De un solo golpe aplastó buena parte del cráneo del hombre que empezó a suplicar.

—Le di a uno sin querer. —silba Nam-Joon viendo al adolescente empotrado contra la pared. Tae subió al capó de la limusina y con un cuchillo empezó a trazar cortes en la cara del aún vivo muchacho.

—Alguien póngale correa al niño, no me va a dejar hacer nada.—resopla Yoongi inconforme. Jungkook tomó a la señora que siguió la misma línea que su marido y en este momento la golpea con tanta fuerza que tumbó y accidentalmente hace tragar sus dientes.

Si no la mató con tantos golpes en la cara lo hizo a patadas en el estómago. Sus botas son lo suficientemente pesadas para romper costillas de un solo impulso. Aparte de que su máscara de conejo no ayuda para nada. Más nunca varía a los conejos como algo tierno.

—Esto es enfermo...

—Jimin no seas aguafiestas.

—¡Yo no pedí venir y ya que más me queda que seguirles la corriente! Además. Convierten a Kookie en una máquina asesina por gusto. No me gusta. —replica recostándose en la espalda del nombrado. Hoseok resopló tomando la máscara de Jimin de donde la dejó.

—Ya van dos horas. Solo te faltan diez... Una señora me dio un mapa-

—La apuñalaste en el ojo, no te lo dio. —ríe tae bajando del auto habiendo hecho destrozos con el ahora muerto adolescente.

—Donde dice los lugares en los que se arman las fiestas. orgías, bebida, droga... ¿Vamos?

—Más tarde. Aún no debe haber mucha gente y considerando que ya llegamos a este barrio, aprovechémoslo. —opina Jin. Jimin rodó los ojos. Lo único que llama su atención, es ir a beber hasta ponerse como un cuba, lo demás lo tiene sin cuidado o interés. Se asustó por ir de repente en la espalda de Jungkook.

—Va~Mos~ Esto es divertido ¿a que sí?

—Preferiría estar durmiendo en el hotel. Ya que. —dio un sonoro beso a la sien del menor y éste acabó por soltarlo con aparente timidez.

La zona en si es de poco recurso, razón por la cual no era raro que se esté incendiando y gente intente esconderse para salvar su vida. de momento son el grupo más extravagante y entrar a fuerza a casas para ir torturando gente no ayuda a que ese estatus cambie.

Aunque Jimin no hacía otra cosa que ver al mejor estilo de espectador de Snuff; no hace mucho, solo los sigue y los deja ser. Cosa que se agradece porque no se imaginaban lo molesto que sería tenerlo quejándose. Se están divirtiendo con eso, más de lo que se habían esperado.

—Se supone que todo se puede así que...

—Eh. No, eso no—disparó a la cabeza de la niña que Yoongi tenía tirada ene l suelo semi desnuda—. ¿Qué? Hay mujeres por ahí, también hombres ¿Para que una niña? —refunfuña. Es raro ser "la voz de la razón". sin embargo, considera que deberían tener un límite así fuese pequeño.

—También puedo hacer necrofilia.

—¡Tú y yo sabemos que no lo harás! —exclama desde fuera. Yoongi clavó varias veces el cuchillo en el pecho del cadáver para liberar la frustración que eso le dejó. Bueno, necesita alejarse un poco, encontrar a alguien igual de joven y probar. Es mera curiosidad.

—Mira, mira, ven—Hoseok lo atrajo de un abrazo. puede ser bastante asqueroso por lo ensangrentado que está. Jimin se sorprendió por ver el torso y la cadera separadas de una mujer—. Mete la mano en su estómago. te juro que se siente genial.

—Eh... No. Gracias, aprecio tener mi cena en mi estómago. Muy amable. —antes de darse media vuelta Hoseok lo sentó y con un poco de fuerza logró que metiera la meno en la carne del cadáver. Jimin sufrió un escalofrío horroroso.

— ¿Ves? Es extraño que esté caliente y se siente igual a jugar con un bistec.

—Tu concepto de Igual me-

Chillaron espantados al mismo tiempo cuando de repente le cuerpo -la parte de arriba-, se movió. Por inercia Hoseok en medio de su espanto clavó el cuchillo en el ojo de la señora. Jimin se había hecho atrás y acabó vomitando—Que sensible eres Jiminie~—canturrea Tae con diversión.

—¡ME ASUSTÓ! —réplica un tanto avergonzado. Tae lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo a esa casa que quizá era un refugio a juzgar por las tantas personas que tenía—. ¿Y tú que...?

—Si les sacas los ojos cuando aún están vivos es más divertido. Incluso escribir en su piel. Gritan mucho, pero con la boca tapada es pasable. —explica.

Con parsimonia metió un par de dedos en la cuenca del ojo del hombre que tiene amarrado sobre una mesa. Al sacarlo cortó la conexión entre el ojo y el cuerpo. Jimin dejó la máscara a un lado; se la quita a cada puede. Con la misma lentitud y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora en una adrenalina temerosa acabó por hacer lo mismo que Tae.

Jugó con el ojo entre sus dedos hasta apretarlo y reventarlo. Rió por la nariz y luego a carcajadas junto a Tae que había hecho lo mismo. Con un par de cuchillos iban haciendo trazados en la piel del hombre obeso. Era un poco divertido hasta que el olor a sangre empezó a marearlo.

Se alejó, vislumbró a Namjoon y haciendo... cosas con Jin a una mujer que a juzgar por cómo se mueve sigue viva. Ellos se estaban besando, así que no capta la idea de estar violando a alguien si se notaba a leguas que el asunto es entre ellos dos.

Más bien está pensando demasiado. Y muy racional ¿Para qué? Es obvio que eso ahora no vale de nada y ver a Jungkook destrozando a batazos a un niño de seis años lo certifica. Infló los mofletes y bufó, llamando su atención.

—No me dirás que estás molesto por esto ¿o sí? —metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón corto que lleva puesto. Está relativamente sucio así que un poco más de suciedad no lo va a arruinar.

—Tu aceptaste esto tan natural... Yo no apruebo este tipo de métodos. —admite lentamente. Jungkook caminó hasta él con el bate aún a mano. Por reflejo se encogió cuando el menor abaniqueó.

—Escuche mucho sobre esto y deseaba poder venir alguna vez a intentarlo. Debería ser algo mundial ¿No crees? Todos sabríamos de todo por haberlo experimentado. Saber un poco más de nosotros mismos.

— ¿Cómo se supone que te enteras de eso cuando destruyes la cabeza de un muchacho a batazos? Roto como un melón.

—Fácil~ puedo decirte que no repetiría esto. Es agotador; sucio; escandaloso y tendría que esconder un cadáver—Jimin sigue sin lucir contento y eso Jungkook no lo puede aceptar eso—. ¡Hey! Lo que pasa en la Purga, se queda en la purga. Seremos los mismos de siempre a las siete de la mañana.

—Espero que sea en... serio...

Una corriente muy salvaje invadió la mente de Jungkook precisamente por lo que acaba de decir. Si todo lo que hagan es válido y será olvidado a partir de las siete... ¿Que lo impide hacer lo que desea con Jimin? Claro, es su amigo y se supone que no van a lastimarse entre ellos. Son un equipo. Sin embargo, no es tan tonto como para desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta en la que tiene los inhibidores mentales apagados a cal y canto. Se acercó muy rápido e invasivo con el pelirosa que retrocedió un par de pasos intimidado por la repentina manera.

Los demás están ocupados. Hay paredes; ningún tonto entraría a buscar a quien matar sabiendo que gente igual de armada está en Su interior. Los labios gruesos, rojizos y ligeramente sucios lo tenían más atolondrado de lo usual. Jimin tenía la huida perfectamente planificada; igual no hizo falta alguna que algunos se acobardara o sencillamente rechazara el contacto... una larga y fuerte llama los interrumpió totalmente.

Tae tiene un _MALDITO- **LANZA- LLAMAS**._

—Oye, tienes que-

— ¡ESTO ES GENIAL! —exclama el hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja rociando llamas por todos lados.

—HAY BOMBONAS DE GAS. IDIOTA. —dejó de usar el arma con aquel comentario del hombre que hace su labor de padre con todos estos niños hiperactivos. Alzó las manos con la boquilla guindando y el tanque de gas en el hombro.

—Tae no es tan tonto como para matarnos a todos. —opina Hoseok con las manos en la cintura.

—Si. Si lo es. —señala Yoongi. Un adorable camino de fuego iba directo a un par de bombonas de gas junto a la cocina.

Nam-Joon le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Tomando lo que fuese necesario saliendo a toda prisa del lugar y alejándose del mismo a tiempo suficiente de que el sitio explote por loa cielos. Lo malo en que hizo cadena con otra casa y algunos otros trozos pequeños de concreto salían volando.

— ¿Alguien es tan amable de quitarle el lanzallamas...? —Tae negó con la cabeza. Eso se lo queda para cumplir sus siguientes fantasías pirómanas.

—Genial... —bufa Jin con evidente decepción de haber sido interrumpido de esta manera—. ¿Puedes ir a quemar un edificio aparte al que estemos?

—Si como no, para que puedan coger en paz. —el comentario de Yoongi hizo que Jungkook miró a los lados.

— ¿Y Jimin donde está?

—Definitivo. Nada más caótico que Tae con lanzallamas. Quítenselo. —ordena Nam-Joon en lo que Yoongi y Jungkook llaman al cachorro perdido.

Comienzan a preocuparse muy seriamente de no encontrarlo por más que lo llaman. Ignorando soberanamente todo siguen gritando su nombre en lo que corren por las calles desconocidas totalmente. Chocaron con gente; escucharon un camión de carga como mínimo y ¡nada que Jimin aparece!

¿¡Como pierdes a alguien de cabello rosa!? ¿¡O QUE LLEVA UNA MÁSCARA DE PERRO BLANCO AL ESTILO HELLO KITTY!? Nam-Joon se siente terriblemente inepto en este instante... aunque la culpa sigue siendo de Tae con su deseo pirómano de usar un lanzallamas justo al lado de bombonas de gas.

El ruido del camión se desapareció casi por completo cuando tomaron un mínimo respiro para reiniciar su búsqueda. Si no hay cadáver o máscara por ahí es porque aún está vivo o al menos de eso quieren convencerse de forma un poco van a. Jungkook se apoyó de una pared y apartó de la misma al sentir el frío de lo húmedo.

Creyó que sería sangre, pero lo sorprendió pintura de color rosa chillón. Dio un par de pasos atrás viendo el enorme mensaje.

« _Ya que Tae explotó todo y no pienso morirme como tonto por ahí iré con dos personas a la fiesta en el extremo de la ciudad. Los veo ahí si es que no explotaron también. Ya que arrastraron mi trasero a este país, ustedes arrastren los suyos hasta acá. Adiós~_

 _Atte. Jimin **υ'• ﻌ •'υ** »_

—Al... menos sabemos dónde está. Que está bien... Que Tae no lo mató. —este empezó a silbar, jugando un poco con el lanzallamas aun en sus manos.

— ¡Iremos a beber! —festeja Hoseok.

— ¿Con quién se habrá ido Jimin? No conoce a nadie aquí. —apoya su rifle en el hombro y mantiene una expresión totalmente enfurruñada.

—No importa. Si llegamos pronto quizá lo alcancemos... Y evitemos que alguien se lo viole ¿Están conscientes de que eso se puede también? Dudo mucho que no lo intenten con el siendo como es y bueno...

—La boca. —suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Tanto tiempo juntos se ha hecho incontable decir cuantas personas y cuántas veces han elogiado los labios gruesos del segundo menor en esta manada.

— ¡Apurémonos entonces! ¡vamos, vamos, vamos! —incita Jungkook con prisa. Yoongi puso los ojos en blanco por un instante ¿Quiere ser más obvio o va a tenerlo escrito en la frente? Algunas veces, el chiquitín no tan chiquitín peca de despistado.

* * *

Desconoce cómo rayos se separó del resto y sería mentir que no tiene miedo de ir solo por estas calles llenas de locos sedientos de sangre siendo él una especie... pequeño cachorro con un cartelito que dice "Patéame hasta matarme" si es que no se cruza con alguien peor que un asesino sencillo.

Con una pistola y un cuchillo más la máscara en mano tiembla como el chihuahua de Jungkook. Va a terminar llorando si se cruza con alguien. No cuenta con esa determinación asesina que si tiene el resto ¡Quiere volver a su puta casa o mínimamente a Corea! Ya que el movimiento es vida en esta ocasión lo mejor que puede hacer es empezar a correr hasta algún agujero y esperar que lleguen las siete de la mañana.

Su plan se fue a la reverenda mierda al chocar cinco segundos después con alguien y tumbarlo al suelo. De ser religioso rezaría por no haberla cagado... considerando que le están apuntando con un arma es muy posible que sí lo haya hecho.

— _Espera, espera... Es demasiado tierno como para ser un estadounidense_ —el hombre al que tumbó se levantó la máscara—. _Hey ¿Eres turista?_

—Por qué aún no aprendí inglés...—quejumbra quitándose la máscara. Al momento de quedarse expuesto el hombre rubio ladeó la cabeza—. Escucha, yo vine sin saber que esto pasaría así que no-me-maten-

—Que tierno, es coreano y vino sin saber que pasaría. —ronronea el americano hablando en coreano. Jimin sintió un horrible alivio por eso.

— _¿No puedes aguantarte una depuración sin adoptar a un niño?_ —pregunta uno de los compañeros con un acento extraño que no sabe identificar.

 _— Es parecido a mí en mi primera purga. Me da mucha pena_ —admite ayudándolo a levantarse—. ¿Vas solo? ¿Tus amigos son los que acabamos de chocar allá o...?

Espantado se asomó y vio una especie de camión gigante con multitud de picos y barredora de metal con cadáveres asquerosos pegados. Todo ahí es tan monótono que no cree que ellos estén ahí metidos y muertos. Negó con la cabeza.

—No creo. Vengo de allá-

— ¿Ustedes fueron la explosión? Genial. Asumiré que pensaban ir a esto—asintió ante el panfleto con mapa—. Podemos llevarte y que sea lo que sea después de eso. —ofrece señalando con el pulgar el vehículo.

—No estoy seguro de si ellos irán, pero puedo dejarles una pista para que lo hagan y muevan sus culos hasta allá. No los buscaré yo. —dijo Jimin causando una risa en el rubio americano.

—Tenemos pintura en aerosol... _Alessio, la pintura. Lo llevaremos con nosotros. Con suerte quiera tu trio con un asiático._

 _— Por habérmelo rechazado será una orgia Amore. No me importa que te quejes al respecto_ —entrega una lata de pintura en aerosol—. _Soy Alessio ¿Y tú...? Cachorro._

—Jimin. —responde agitando la lata y rociando un poco para ver el color. Es rosa fluorescente. Perfecto.

—Soy Amvlýs. Espero que nos llevemos bien. —se presenta el rubio americano

Escribió a dónde iría y firmó con su nombre y un Chimmy -su adorable dibujo que Suga mancilló poniéndolo en una máscara para semejante tontería-. Podía ser raro que se esté yendo con unos extraños... Pero lo raro es que este metido en esta situación; no tienen pinta de ir matando mucho, parecen más determinados a la capacidad sexual que les concibe la inmunidad de la depuración.

A estas alturas, sabiendo sus capacidades incluso aceptaría tener sexo si con eso no lo matan y evitan que alguien más lo haga. Ay mierda... Se está dejando llevar demasiado.

— ¿Quieres manejar un poco? —ofrece el castaño indudablemente europeo. Quizá italiano o francés. El americano lo tradujo.

—Yo no sé mane-

— ¿Importa? —cuestionan al mismo tiempo en idiomas distintos...

Y así terminó al volante del violento armatoste. Atropella cantidad de autos con sus tripulantes. No pudo reprimir la exclamación divertida que le produjo hacer eso. Se sentía como un videojuego y le encanta. Sus amigos debieron saber que mientras menos vea lo hace, más capaz de hacerlo se sentirá. Amvlýs recargó una metralleta y se la entregó a Alessio en lo que este encendía un cigarro. Dio una calada, lo entregó al único no extranjero y éste a su vez lo tendió a Jimin que frunció el entrecejo. El rubio rió divertido por lo pudiente del pelirosa. Es bastante tierno en su opinión.

—Amigo. No es por nada, pero es depuración. Lo que hoy se hace solo se repite al año siguiente. Así que... Un cigarro por una vez en tu vida no destrozará tus pulmones. Lo único que no te recomiendo es la droga.

—Que sabiduría cósmica.

—Experiencia cercana. Quieres seguir siendo una persona de normal ver mañana. Así que...

Acabó por tomar el cigarro y darle una calada. Soltó el humo con apenas gracia. A la segunda se deslizó por sus gruesos labios con un aire bastante sensual. Quizá atontado por la mínima nicotina no sintió extraño el beso que le dio el americano. Alessio rió con diversión por lo afeminado de ambos de pasional acción.

— _Hey, a la derecha._ —Amvlys giró el volante y al instante atropellan casas de condiciones paupérrimas como eufemismo para describirlas.

—Bueno. Mi deber como ciudadano americano... es Matar a todos los aquí presentes. —se trepó por el asiento hasta un agujero en la parte superior del techo. Jimin se percató de las botas y pantalón tan femenino que llevaba.

Jimin observó curioso cómo se están ayudando y pregunta muy a sus adentros si serán una pareja de verdad. Pronto empezó a escuchar el constante y molesto tiroteo por parte del rubio. Asumiendo bien, se pasaba destruyendo partes de la edificaciones para que la gente en su interior saliera y fuese blanco fácil.

— _Me caíste bien._ —Admite poniendo un segundo cartucho al arma que tiene antes de empezar a disparar.

—Salgo de unos locos para volver a otros. —suspira. Lo único bueno de esto... Es que puede conducir como le dé la gana.

Alessio encendió la música al tiempo que se comía una chupeta. Amvlýs regresó al asiento con una sonrisa haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás para dejar su rostro al descubierto, ligeramente sucio. El lugar al que iban es una mansión de tamaño colosal; detuvo el vehículo a cierta distancia y prácticamente escoltado se introdujo en el jardín frente a la casona.

La música es fuerte, el escándalo es enorme; gente haciendo de todo y es literalmente de **_todo_**. Desde sexo, beber y drogarse, hasta tener a otras personas amarradas mientras los cortan, destripan y demás. Jimin evitaba mirar eso; también lo que involucraba niños especialmente pequeños porque... _Sencillamente no._

—Bien~ hasta aquí llegamos contigo—anuncia Amvlýs con sonrisa pícara—. A menos que te interese venir con nosotros a... un pequeño gusto que nos vamos a dar con unos amigos.

—Eh, no, prefiero esperar y beber algo. Gracias de todos modos. —el rubio hizo un puchero, aparentemente desilusionado.

—Bueno. Si eso quieres, podría forzarte, pero pierde la gracia y el sentido... Si quieres unirte será en ese cuarto de allá—señala al piso de arriba, una puerta cerrada con algunas señales en aerosol—. No aceptes bebida de nadie porque tendrá droga y pueden sacarte las tripas; aléjate de los que aun tengan mascara; si te dicen que digas _daddy_ no lo obedezcas y... intenta no morirte, diviértete, pero no te mueras. Adiós~

—Adiós... que par más raro. —murmura dándose toquecitos en los labios.

Sea fortuna o no, encontró a un grupo que estaba solamente bebiendo o contándose cosas sin lógica a falta de conocimiento para el inglés. Le daban las botellas totalmente selladas y por ello se daba la libertad de tomar al puro con gusto. Se relame los labios y ríe ante las estupideces que hacen. Un poco borracho por tanto beber -no es inmune, solo muy resistente-, decidió empezar a caminar por el lugar.

Mucha gente más borracha e incluso drogada lo saludaba con entusiasmo. Recibió varios besos en la boca y muchas caricias en la cara. Llegó a una habitación donde la música estaba especialmente fuerte ¿Qué por qué se metió ahí? Es una duda que posiblemente nunca se resolverá, lo cierto es que siguió la corriente de quienes lo invitaron a pasar.

Le comió la boca al hombre de aparente ascendencia semejante a la suya. Debido a la misma incitación de este se dedicó a bailar tan acorde como la música lo dejaba. Llamar la atención entre tanto enfermo parecía estar subiendo su ego pues no dejaba de hacerlo. Tomó el abrigó de alguien por ahí y así mismo con los pantalones, cambiándose frente a la gente.

Quizá se viera demasiado pálido considerando que todo es blanco y tiene el pelo rosa.

 _De momento, importa una reverenda mierda._

Lo cierto es que así le gusta más y a quienes lo siguen viendo esta claro que también. Acabó sentado en un sofá con alguien dándole una botella completa de Vodka. La abrió de forma un poco torpe, aun nueva.

Se la empinó y cuando detuvo el trago sintió un pinchazo en la base del cuello. Manoteó para quitar lo que sea que se clavó ahí y solo consiguió que le taparan la boca y la nariz. Pronto todo se volvió negro; aflojó el cuerpo... _Ni idea de que pasó._


End file.
